The present invention relates to a copier with which a facsimile mechanism may be combined as desired and a method of controlling the same and, more particularly, to the changeover between a copy and a facsimile mode of such a copier.
Implementations for combining a facsimile transceiver and a copier have heretofore been proposed. A drawback with the prior art implementations is that a complicated operation is needed to switch a copy mode to a facsimile mode or vice versa, limiting the efficiency of the combined facsimile and copier apparatus.